New Neighbors
by Leddielover34
Summary: Since when does getting a new neighbor drive to having problems with your marriage? Easy! When the person who moves in next door is no other than the one and only Eddie Duran. You want to know more? Read and find out! :) (I don't own any rights of HH.)
1. Chapter 1 - Getting problems?

**Since when does getting a new neighbor drive to having problems with your marriage? Easy, when the person who moves in next door is no other than the one and only Eddie Duran. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1 –Getting problems?  
**

**This morning started as usual as every morning does. I woke up feeling my husband's arms wrapped around my waist and we're just lying in each other's arms. This supposed to be a good thing right? Well it is, but the only problem with this ideal picture is the unendurable scent of alcohol coming from the mouth of that dear husband of mine. Oh I can't believe he did this again, he promised me not to. Everyone's thinking I am making a total fool of myself by being with him, but I can't help it. I really love him and hoping everyday he'll change. Although I haven't seen it in a really long time I know his loving and caring self is still in there, wanting to break out. **

**Let me tell you how our life works. I'm the one who's earning the money and he's the one that spends almost all of that. I mean don't get me wrong he could be sweet when he wants to. He sometimes brings me flowers and surprises me with a dinner, but he hasn't done any of these lately. In the last seven months every night when I come home, I found him on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand drunk as fiddler and we've been only married for two years now. Ohhh I have to get out of here. **

**I slowly started releasing myself from his grip and quickly went for my robe in the bathroom. **

**Husband: **Where are you going babe? Come back here!

**No, he woke up!**

**Loren:** I'm going to have a shower and then go prepare some breakfast. **– I stated lying cause I know he is gonna fall fast asleep again the moment I leave this room.**

**Husband: **OK, but can you please bring me some Advil? My head hurts like hell.

**Loren's thoughts:** Maybe if you haven't been drinking last night again your head wouldn't hurt.

**Loren:** Sure.

**I turned around on my feet and walked out of our bedroom closing the door quietly behind me. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed two pills of Advil from the shelf. I also poured some water in a glass and returned back to the room. Opening the room I found him asleep on the bed, like I have expected, snoring so loud that our neighbors may have heard it as well. I placed the tablets and the glass on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. **

**After I was done with my usual morning routine I grabbed my running clothes from the closet, which were a blue sport bra with black shorts, I put them on and headed out of the house. I put my earphones into my ears and started off running down the street.**

* * *

**Almost 30 minutes elapsed when I got back from my run. I'm so proud of myself. I've never been able before to run 5 miles within this short matter of time. Being angry with him brings this out of me.**

**I sighed one last time, before opening the front door and then something caught my attention. I stepped back on the porch and took a look at the house next to ours. There were two big moving trunks and four men unloading the boxes inside of it. Oh we're getting new neighbors, great! Just please God, let them be normal. We've been living here for two years and I haven't got any good friends in this area.**

**Loren's thoughts: **Maybe I will take some muffins over to welcome them after they'll be done with moving in stuff.

**I walked through the door only to find my husband standing in the living room, looking angry.**

**Husband:** Hi Lo! Where have you been?! I woke up and there was no breakfast, so I had to do it myself.

**Loren:** No one died doing their food before, so please just stop yowling like a little girl!

**Husband:** What's up with you? This morning you seemed fine.

**Loren:** Sorry… I was just doing my usual morning run and the old man next door left his garbage outside again so this kinda pissed me off.

**Husband:** It's OK. I'm going out. See you later maybe… **- He walked up to me and after giving me a peck on my cheeks he left.**

**I have the day off and don't have to go anywhere today, so I decided after getting myself freshened up I'll start doing the muffins for the new people in the street.**

* * *

**It's 3 pm right now and I finished baking the cookies. I took the cake pan out of the oven and after waiting a few minutes for them to chill a little bit; I put them into the basket on the table. When everything was in order my dear husband decided to come home.**

**Husband: **Oh hey honey! Would you please go to the store and buy some beers for me and the guys?

**Loren:** Why do you need beer this time?

**Husband:** Tonight's the last game of the season and the guys are coming over so please buy more than usually.

**Loren:** Do you really need to get drunk again?!

**Husband:** I won't get drunk. We'll just have some beer and enjoy the last match.

**Loren:** You said the exact same thing last night and look how it ended.

**Husband:** Yes, but yesterday was the big poker game and I couldn't miss it. It was all or nothing and I had to go.

**Loren:** What did you say?

**Husband:** I said that it had been all or nothing poker game and I'd had to go.

**Loren:** And let me guess, you got nothing.

**Husband:** That doesn't matter…

**Loren:** How much did you lose?

**Husband:** Loren.

**Loren:** I asked you something. How much did you lose?

**Husband:** 200 hundred dollars…

**Loren:** Great. That is just great…

**Husband:** I will win it back, I promise!

**Loren:** Of course you will… **- I grabbed the basket, with the muffins in it from the table and laid a dish towel above them. -** And just to answer your last question, no. I can't go to the store and buy you beers, because unlike you I have better things to do. For example: greeting our new neighbor. Have fun with your bastard friends! **– I shouted and opened the door, making sure I slammed it as hard as I could after I exited the room.**

**I'm so excited about this new neighbor. Maybe this person is a girl like me and I can finally have my girl-talks with someone who's not my mom.**

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock**

**3 minutes passed and there was still no answer. I started to lose hope they would be home, so I took one last look into the house through the window next to the door and turned around to leave. As I was taking the last step of the stairs I heard a male voice coming from the front door.**

**Guy: **Hey!

**I turned around to check who was the person and was really surprised by the picture in front of me. There was a very sexy guy, who could be at the same age as me, standing in the doorway with only his boxers on.**

**Guy:** Sorry about the lack of clothes.

**Loren's thoughts:** I don't really mind.

**I walked back up to the porch and couldn't take my eyes off of him.**

**Eddie:** My name's Eddie Duran. Can I help you with something?

**After a couple of minutes I realized that I'd been staring at the new guy's hard rock abs and haven't answered him. Aw I so wanna touch it. OMG Loren, what are you taking about?! You can't think about your new sexy neighbor like this when you have your loving husband at home who's probably drinking his regular night beers.**

**I finally lifted my gaze from his abdomen and went to look into his eyes. **

**Loren: **Sorry! I've kinda zoned out. I'm Loren Mitchell and I just came to welcome you in our street.

**Eddie:** That is really nice of you, and you even brought cookies! **- -** Do you wanna come inside and have a something to drink maybe?

**Loren:** Sure! That'd be awesome.

**Eddie stepped aside from the door allowing Loren a way into his home. After she slowly got inside he closed the door behind her and led her into the kitchen.**

* * *

**I was in the cinema yesterday with my friends and watched Zac Efron's movie 'Neighbors'. Then we came home and decided to watch one more movie and we chose 'Temptation'. They got me really inspired and this is what I managed to get out of it. I really hope you liked it and please review if you want a new chapter!**

**All my love,**

**Bridgit.:) **


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaving the city

**Chapter 2 –Leaving the city  
**

**Eddie's POV**

**In my opinion introducing the persons to each other at the beginning is very important part of a relationship, so let me tell you a couple of things about my life. My name's Eddie Duran and I am 25 years old. My parents are Max and Katy Duran aka MK, the legendary duo from the 80's. They used to be the most famous artists in the world, but a few years ago they decided to recess from the spotlight and get into the path of another business. Thousands of hotels all over the states and even some in Europe too are owned by them, but they didn't finish their career as music artist as well. Sometimes there are concerts held at the club of the resorts and they perform a set of songs. In the last 5 years of my life I've been fighting for their attention and just to make them realize how responsible I am. I have also been trying to get them give me permanent control over the resorts in LA, because they are always on the road and don't have time to run attends around this area. After a long and very stressful supplication they finally trusted me enough to give me the lead of two of them. **

**Enough work talking, let's start off with the fun stuffs. I grew up in a rich family, so therefor I have always lived in luxury, which hasn't changed till today. I have an apartment near the Venice Beach and it's very cool. The neighborhood is awesome and I have a beautiful view of the ocean from my balcony. Y'all know what life is like in Los Angeles. You never know when or where you are going to run into your idol. You could just go to the grocery store for a bottle of milk and in a sudden movement you notice, that somebody you respect and admire is standing next to you. You live with this excitement every day and just hope for an encounter with your idol. The bad thing is that I don't have this kind of excitement in my life. Ever since I was little I've met a lot of this people. I think maybe I can consider a few of them as my friends as well, but you cannot fully trust in anyone in Hollywood. **

**I know I said I love my place and my life but sometimes I got enough of the craziness of the city and this lifestyle. Moving away from here has been in my mind for a while now and the continually moans, coming from the apartment above mine made the decision in my head even clearer. I'm gonna have to start looking for houses. **

* * *

**The Valley Village**

**I have checked a lot of flats and houses around the Valley area and I finally found the perfect one. It's a lovely mansion with a huge backyard and a pool. Driving through the peaceful streets of the Valley Village gave rise to an amazing feeling inside of me and I couldn't be any happier. I know nothing's gonna be the same from now on but I'm prepared for this change. My two best friend, Cameron and Tyler is sitting here with me in the car and we all are trying to find the right house. Once we arrived to our destination we all were very surprised, because it looked even better in live. **

**Tyler: **This place looks amazing.

**Eddie:** I know. I think I'm going to have a great life here.

**Cameron:** But you're not gonna get a little lonely? I mean you have this whole mansion all for yourself.

**Eddie:** Maybe I will, maybe I won't. All I know is that I need this.

**Cameron:** OK. I hope you know we're gonna support you no matter what.

**Eddie: **Yeah and I'm very thankful for that. **– They gave each other a bro hug. -** OK. Let's get started.

**We began unloading the boxes from the trunk and took all of them in the house. Every room's been given a nomination and we placed the boxes to where they belonged. Within 1,5 hours we were done and now we're standing in the hall. **

**Eddie: **Thank you guys! You were big help, without you it may have taken even a day.

**Cameron:** You're welcome! We're happy to be able to help you out, but you still have a lot to do, so we're just gonna head out.

**Eddie: **All right, then I'll see you later.

**Tyler:** Yeah. Have fun packing!

**Closing the front door behind the guys I turned around only to see mountains of boxes all over the house. Well I know one thing for sure, Cameron was not kidding. I really do have a lot of things to do.**

* * *

**3 hours later in the kitchen**

**Being done with unpacking almost all the boxes I felt a desperate need of a shower. I put the last plate in the cabinet and picking up the cardboard box I got in the path of the hallway and headed over to the staircase. I walked upstairs to my room and got rid of all my clothes on the way there. I entered the bathroom and stepped into the showering cabin. The annoying sound of the doorbell flowing through the peaceful silence of the house stopped me from leading off the tap. Lifting both of my legs out of the shower I dragged myself towards the door of the bathroom and slowly made my way through it. I walked over to the big closet, which is directly next to my king sized bed and it is full of boxes filled with my clothes, waiting to be opened up. Finding the one with the subtitle of "underwear's" I used the knife, that I left here during the day, to cut the sellotape. Taking a pair of boxers out of it I quickly put them on and rushed downstairs, taking two steps at one time. I saw a head peeping through the window beside the front door and by the look on their face they were about to leave, so I speeded up my feet and pulled the door open. **

**Eddie: **Hey!

**As I pulled the door open all I saw was a woman with her back to me. She had long brown hair and as I observed the rest of her body I couldn't help checking out her ass. This brunette slowly turned around on her feet to face me, giving me a sight of her beautiful face. I was so captivated by her beauty that I even forget about me only wearing boxers. **

**Eddie:** Sorry about the lack of clothes!

**I was expecting her to say something back, but she just stared at me with widened eyes while she brushed a mop of her hair behind her ear.**

**Eddie:** My name's Eddie Duran. Can I help you with something?

**Loren:** Sorry! I've kinda zoned out. I'm Loren Mitchell and I just came to welcome you in our street.

**Eddie:** That is really nice of you; **- I took the basket out of her hands and tucked up the kitchen cloth allowing myself a view of muffins. -** and you even brought cookies! Do you wanna come inside and have something to drink maybe?

**Loren:** Sure! That'd be awesome!

**I stepped aside from the front door, allowing Loren a way into my house. Taking every step, till reaching the little anteroom Loren took a look around as I closed the door behind her. While walking to the kitchen I couldn't help myself and checked her out once again. She was wearing tight denim shorts with a white cropped top. Her ass looked incredible and she had killer tits as well. Oh, wait Eddie, what are you talking about? You just met this girl c'mon! You don't even know if she's single, even if I really want her to be though. We arrived to the kitchen and Loren seated herself on a barstool, that was next to the kitchen island in the middle of the room, while I took two glasses out of the cabinet. I am really glad I decided to finish the kitchen first. **

**Loren: **So what made you come to the Valley Village?

**Eddie: **Really good question. Well my parents own a bunch of hotels all over the world you know, so I've spent my entire life moving from one city to another. I've always wanted to have a place to call home, where I can settle down. Furthermore sometimes the loudness of the city is very annoying, so I decided to find myself a place to live that is more placid.

**I went to take the bottle of the orange juice out of the fridge when suddenly I felt Loren looking at me from behind. I turned around and saw her staring at my butt. The moment she realized I was looking at her she slightly blushed and down casted her look. I chuckled quietly and poured some juice into her glass. After a couple of minutes I decided to break the silence that has taken over us in the meantime. **

**Eddie: **Tell me about yourself!

**Loren:** Excuse me?

**Eddie:** I just want to get to know you better. I'm new around here and I could use a friend.

**Loren:** Why do you think I'd be a good friend for you?

**Eddie:** Because you seem to be a nice girl.

**Once I said my last sentence I saw Loren's cheeks burning up with a small speck of red and she clasped her hands together. She brushed a mop of hair behind her ear and boosted her head to look at me. I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded letting her know she can continue.**

**She began suggesting me restaurants some shops and stores, where I can have the best quality of food and any other victuals in. This was followed by introducing the tenants of the street. Then the subject was whipped in the topic of her life and the thing that I've been most afraid of was unfortunately mentioned in our conversation. To my disappointment she's married and not to anyone but a dumbass, who doesn't treat her right. **

**I mean, what kind of bastard does that? If she would be with me I'd never let her be sad. I would make sure every day to make her happy. I would kiss her every day, I would tell her every day how beautiful she is. She deserves to be treated like a queen and I'd give her that.**

**My thoughts have been tossed aside when I suddenly became aware of Loren's screaming. I lifted up my gaze from the kitchen island and I saw Loren with orange juice all over her top. Since it was white a little part of her stomach and even her pink laced bra became visible. **

**Loren: **Damn it! I'm so inapt. This is a brand new top!

**Eddie: **I have a few female tank tops in my closet upstairs; if you want me to I could give you one of them.

**Loren:** That's nice, thank you!

**We exited the kitchen and walking over to the staircase I let Loren take the stairs first. I know it would've been more logical if I'd have gone before her, but I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to see her ass again. We walked into the bedroom and I proceeded to look for the top that I promised. Little did I know, that Loren has already started changing while I was searching. **

**And there was I with a complete stranger, who I have just met, in my bedroom with only our underwear on. In a sudden movement I stepped forward and found myself getting even closer to her. I was a few meters away, when I became aware of my actions and quickly turned back around. My head told me to approach the door and leave, but my heart was thinking otherwise and suggested me keep looking. She veered around and scouring the tank top off my hand she put it on. She then walked towards the bathroom and took her dirty cloth with her.**

**Loren: **I'm done.

**Eddie:** Did you manage to gouge the tarnish out?

**Loren:** No. I think I have to say goodbye to this.

**She said while looking down at the top in her hand and not knowing where she was walking she bumped into me. **

**Loren:** Thank you for letting me, use your bathroomand I'm sorry once again. I only can imagine what you must be thinking right now. I know I am really unhandy.

**Oh honey, if you would know what I am thinking about now. To my surprise I put my hands on her waist and started rubbing it up and down with my thumbs. **

**Loren: **I should go um… my husband is probably waiting for me.

**Eddie:** No. Please just stay here.

**Our eyes got into a tight lock and I began leaning in and wondrously so did she. Once again my will was interrupted by that stupid doorbell. **

**Eddie:** Um could you please get that? I'm just gonna quickly grab something to wear and I'll be downstairs shortly after that.

**Loren:** Of course.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Loren:** Oh, it's you.

**Husband:** Loren! What took you so long? I was getting worried.

**Loren:** Sorry. I was just about to leave. Why are you even here? I thought you and your so called friends were watching your not-to-be-missed football game.

**Husband:** I sent the guys home. Listen babe, I am sorry! I've been an asshole towards you lately and I want to apologize for that. I know I can be really annoying sometimes, but if you would let me I'd like to make up to you for every mistake I have done in these two years.

**Here we go again; he played out his sweetheart card. I was about to respond, but got interrupted when I heard Eddie walking downstairs. **

**Eddie:** Ian? Is that you?

**Ian:** Eddie?

**Wait! Ian knows Eddie?!**

**Eddie:** Oh my God! I haven't seen you in like ages.

**Ian: **Yeah, it's been a while since we last met.

**Loren:** Wait! You guys know each other?!

**Eddie:** Yes, we do. We used to be best friends back in high school.

**Oh my God! What the hell have I just gotten myself into?! I almost kissed the former best friend of my husband!**

**Loren: **How come you've never mentioned him?

**Ian: **Because you've never asked. So Eddie how have you been?

**Eddie: **Everything's been going great since we graduated. What about you?

**Ian:** I have never been better.

**Eddie: **So what brought you here?

**Ian:** You know I was worried about my wife here and I just came to check up on her.

**Eddie:** Wait, Loren is your wife?

* * *

**I know, I know it has taken me forever to write a new chapter, but I've been really busy lately. I hope you liked the chapter and to make up for my lack of updating I'm going to put up a new story. It's called "Never say never".**

**In this summer I'll have a lot more time to write so I'm going to update more often.**

**Please send a review and enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


End file.
